My Protector
by KatMadison913
Summary: A girl from a broken past meets a mutant. They both fall in love and made a vow to protect each other. Both are similar to each other in terms of knowledge and understanding each other. Will they still be able to protect each other as the events made them be part of the Guardians of the Galaxy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Five year old Verena was walking home from her Kindergarten education with her parents without a care in the world. Wind gently dances with her long purple/black hair as her lilac eyes is filled with happiness and joy, matching the soft gray lips curling up.

"Verena darling," her mother smiles down to her, "we need to get home for dinner."

"Okay mommy!"

Even though her mother and father wasn't showing it, deep down they are wanting to get home as soon as possible. Mainly due to the fact, this small family is the last of their kind, making them the only ones on Xander. Sure they can be proud of who they are, but it can be uncomfortable like a lot. Verena's aware of the uncomfortableness because she knows she is the only light gray skinned student at the school.

Soon they managed to get home to their small apartment. Immediately the young child goes to get her coloring materials to draw a picture. She draws a lot of pictures of she and her family and even ideas of weaponry since her father taught her about weapons. Also there's a few pictures of animals and nature. Traits from her mother.

A small series of coughs appear from the older female catching the younger female's attention.

"Is something wrong Mommy?" she asked, a little worried.

"Oh nothing dear," her mother rather quickly answers with a fake smile.

"You sure?"

"Yes Verena, now go back to your drawings."

Something didn't seem right. That was the same coughs for a little while now. Similar what her father had.

'What's going on here?' Verena asked to herself.

The strange behavior continues on for months now. One night, she figured out why.

Verena awakens from her slumber to get a drink of water. There wasn't school the next day so it was okay. At the doorway towards the kitchen, the small gray skinned girl quickly hides behind on side of the doorway to see her parents in the kitchen. Father's weapons are with them. Guns and knives. They're coughing up a storm with blood spitting out of their mouths. Each one has a knife or gun in hand.

Screams let out of her tiny lungs when the weapons strike to her parents, killing them in the process.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she screams more, running over their dead bodies who are still sitting in the chairs lifelessly. "Why Mommy Daddy?! Why?!"

A piece of paper with her name is on the table. Shakily she opens it to read it.

" _Verena, Your daddy and I didn't want to tell you, but we were deadly sick. To the point of death. I know you are too young to know what's going on, but we had to kill ourselves because we couldn't take it anymore. We are so sorry, we love you, Mommy and Daddy_."

Blood red tears run down her tiny face. Why did they kill themselves in front of her? She could have helped them with the illness that they have. Tiny fingers run themselves in their matching purple/black hair as she drops down to her knees.

All of a sudden something snap inside. Tears still down on her face, she cleans up the mess that her parents made. Soon no more blood, weapons cleaned, and their dead bodies in body bags that they have for situations like this. Verena can take their bodies to the funeral home in the morning.

Since that night, each day and night becomes harder for her. She didn't know what happened when she was cleaning up the situation. Something inside told her to be calm during it.

Her father's weapons became her only family and friends. Creativity increase with her intelligence. More weapons are made, making a series of collections by the time she turned thirteen years old.

This one day will change her life forever. Verena's returning home with something to eat for the next few days. Something catches her eye, well her ankle. Looking down with a hand on her weapon on her back, tree branches are wrapping themselves around his ankle as if trying to get attention. Her lavender/purple eyes look more at the trail of the branches and notice a tree like structure. It has features of a human by the eyes, mouth, arms, and legs. A small furry creature wounded by a battle or something else lays in the tree's arms almost lifeless.

From a battle stance turn into a concern and scared for the creature. Verena always have a soft spot for animals and nature so seeing a wounded creature hurts her heart dramatically.

She gently drops her groceries down on the ground which the tree structure takes a hold onto the large paper bag. The creature is now in her arms as her eyes meet the tree's dark eyes. "Come with me," she says to him, leading him to her small house that she bought all by herself.

Verena and the tree structure enters in and places the creature on the couch. The tree structure gently places the food on the table.

"Thank you," she says to him, with a smile.

"I am Groot," he says with a smile, welcoming her.

"My name is Verena, would you like to help me aid for your friend?"

"I am Groot," he says it again, meaning he is saying yes.

"Okay, I need to get the medical supplies from my room so I'll return."

"I am Groot."

"You're very welcome Groot."

A pillow is gently place under the creature's head as a nice, soft blanket covers his body. The wounds are soon clean and bandaged up. As Verena watches the creature sleep, she couldn't help but feel a warm feeling inside. It warms up her cheeks. The creature is rather handsome.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked, taking her out of her trance.

"Oh sorry," she says to her new friend, "he will be fine he just needs to rest."

"I am Groot!" he smiles to her.

"Well, you two can stay as long as you like. I'm going to make some dinner, is there anything you want?"

Groot shook his head for a no.

Later that night, Verena was about to go to sleep for the night when she's getting a cup of water. The house is small it only has a living/dining room area, kitchen, and a washroom. It's her own home nevertheless.

"I am Groot," he says to her.

"Where do you wish to sleep Groot?"

"I am Groot," he answered.

"The couch is usually where I sleep so we all can sleep on the couch together."

"I am Groot!"

"Well goodnight Groot," she smiles.

"I am Groot."

Verena looks at the handsome creature one last time before giving him a goodnight kiss on his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Next Morning*

Rocket awakens from his unbearably sleep and notice he's on a couch with remedies of a bed. Dark eyes look around and lay on what he believes is a sleeping angel.

An unfamiliar female around the age of thirteen years old sleeping peacefully on the other side of the couch. Long purple/black hair around her body and under it. Light gray skin looks so smooth against the black tank top and blanket.

He can feel his furry cheeks warm up at the sight. 'So pretty,' he thought to myself.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked, appearing to him.

"Yea I'm fine," Rocket answers, still staring at the mysterious female.

She stirs a little, waking up from her sleep. Slowly, the female opens her eyes revealing lilac/lavender eyes. Their owner sits up to stretch the limbs and body.

"Oh you're awake," she says with a smile, noticing the creature, "how are you feeling?"

Rocket was silent as he blushes more at the smile. "I-I'm doing alright," he stutters a little, not knowing why.

"Good, now allow me to get ready for the day and I check on your wounds."

"Okay."

He watches her enter into the washroom. Groot watches his partner sigh dreamily as hearts surrounds him. It brings a smile on his wooden face. Rocket's in love.

Soon the mysterious beauty reappears, wearing a clean outfit of black sleeveless top and jeans.

"Now let's take a look at your wounds," she smiles, coming over to the creature.

Rocket continues to watch her actions. Verena unwraps the bandages, revealing the wounds that are healing.

"I'm Rocket," he says, rather suddenly, still blushing.

She smiles back to him with a blush on her cheeks. "Handsome name, my name is Verena," she finally tell him her name.

"Pretty name," he smiles back.

"Why thank you."

They stay like this for a little while before hearing a sound. Verena let out a gasp when she sees Groot about to touch one of her custom made weapons.

"Groot!" she exclaims, running over to him. "Don't touch these weapons. I made them from scratch and only I could handle them."

"I am Groot?" he asked, surprised.

"You made those weapons?" Rocket translated, just as surprised as well.

"Yes, so please don't touch them without my permission. Also you two can stay here as long as you both like."

Groot smiles over to Rocket excitedly.

"That will be awesome," Rocket smiles back excitedly as well.

Verena smiles back, "awesome indeed."

Throughout the day, the two partners got to know their new partner very well. Rocket and Verena exchange ideas for weaponry and also bombs. Groot loves that she has a passion for nature especially making sure that he has enough water for the day. Rocket actually loves everything about her.

Not just her looks, but also her intelligence, creativity in weapons and bombs (of course), her awesome personality. No matter how much he wants to decline it, he knows he's falling for her, but still she's still young. Maybe once she gets older is when he will tell her. But at the same time, dark eyes keep on staring at her thin soft gray lips.

'Dammit Rocket!' he argues with himself. 'She's still a kid, wait until she's older!'

"Is something wrong Rocket?" Verena asked him about his strange behavior.

"Uhhh," he blushes like crazy, "nothing's wrong!" he answers rather quickly.

Verena stares at him for a few seconds before responding. "Whatever you say there Rocket," she then smiles, "come on dinner's almost ready!"

The young teen offers her hand to the creature. He accepts it, returning the smile.

Later that night, Rocket's working on a latest creation. Verena notices this and walks over to him asking, "do you need any help there Rocket?"

"Nah, I'm fine Verena," he answers, still on his weapon.

"Well, Groot and I are going to bed now so don't be up too late," she smiles, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

He immediately blushes at the touch.

With Verena on his mind, he continues on with the weapon and soon was done. Looking over, Groot has form into a blanket like protection to a sleeping Verena on the couch. A pit of jealousy hits in his stomach. He takes a deep breath to calm his jealousy before getting ready for bed.

Rocket gently presses his lips on her cheek, returning the offer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Rocket's POV*

Ten years sure do go by fast. Hey yet those years have been awesome. Especially sharing them with Verena, and of course with Groot. We each have a role in our team where follow to keep ourselves safe and sound. Unfortunately, over the years many roles are made because of our new lifestyle.

A yawn escapes the pretty, soft gray lips as Verena, now a twenty one year old gorgeous lady, sits down on the edge of the water foundation. Long to her small waist purple/black hair grew more beautiful and looks shing against the rays of the sunlight. Gray skin looks so smooth against the leather V neck tank top that shows a little of the bottom of her stomach as the curves of her big hips show through the black, leather pants. Black chunky boots lace up to her knees, making her taller than she really is.

Her long fingers touch through a couple of things on the scanner from her leather gloves - fingerless.

"Looks like there's nothing new among the Xanderians," an angelic like voice speaks.

"Xanderians," I speak up, hinting my dislike towards them, "what a bunch of losers. All of them in a big hurry to get from something' stupid to nothing at all. Pathetic."

"I couldn't agree more Rocket," Verena agrees.

A familiar pink colored blush appear on my face when she speaks again. Why does she have that effect on me?!

"Look at this guy Verena," I pointed out to a random guy, "can you believe they call us criminals, when he's assaulting us with that haircut?"

"Definitely something that I am not into," she adds in while rolling her eyes.

"What is this thing?" I notice a small child. "Look how it thinks it's so cool." The child's getting help to walk. "It's not cool to get help! Walk by yourself, you little gargoyle!"

"Now, now Rocket," Verena sighs, "what did I say about children?"

"I'm so sorry," I apologized to her with my head down, remembering her love for children.

She let out a chuckle before speaking with a smile, "it's okay. I know how you are. Besides," she turns to something behind me, "look at Mr. Smiles over there."

I turn around and notice an old man talking to a young woman. "Where's your wife, old man? What a class - a pervert." I let a laugh, turning over to my other partner. "Right, Groot? Groot?"

When he didn't responded back, the smile on my face turn into a frown while looking over to him. Our tree creature was drinking water from...the water fountain.

"Don't drink the fountain, you idiot. That's disgusting!"

Groot looks over to me, trying to look innocent as she shakes his head.

"Groot," Verena sighs a little before smiling softly, "lying isn't good and also if you're thirsty, you know you can have told me."

He groans lowly, looking down to the ground.

"It's okay Groot, I forgive you."

I sighed annoyed as I lean against Verena's arm. Verena notice this and moves her arm around my body pulling me closer. A deep, dark blush appears on my furry face.

The scanner finally goes crazy. She moves it closer to us and it shows us a scene between a man and a woman. It looks like he's talking to her, but making her pissed off.

"Looks like we got one," I speak up, "okay humie, how bad does someone wanna find you?" I asked the scanner.

"Forty thousand units?!" Verena exclaimed with wide eyes. "Gentlemen," she smirks to Groot and I, "it's payday."

"Yea!" I agreed with her, smirking. "We're gonna be rich!"

Groot wasn't paying attention to us as he continues on drinking the water. I frown at this, groaning and shaking my head. The suddenly something came to mind. With the money, I can finally give Verena everything that I always wanted to give her. A better home, clothing, materials for weapons, the ring of her dreams, and the wedding of her dreams. Above all, I can provide for her.

"Come one Rocket, Groot," the angel speaks up, "let's get that bounty!"

My smile turn into a huge grin when she stood up on her feet, ready for action. Gosh, she's beautiful.

Along the way towards our next target, there's someone else wanting in the catch.

"You got a plan Rocket?" Verena asked me, while still eyeing the fight between the human and woman in green skin.

"Yes I do," I smirked to her.

It appears to be the woman is winning and about to stab our target with her knife. Before I set out a place, Verena runs straight towards the woman without thinking.

"Wait! Verena!" I called out to her, worried.

*Verena's POV*

I ran straight towards the woman, knocking her down forward. My pair of dueling knives spin in my gloved hands, ready for a fight.

"Rocket, Groot!" I called out to my partners. "Get him in the bag!"

Groot extends the roots from his hand towards the struggling female under me.

"No! Not her, him!" Rocket screams, running over to the target. "Learn genders, man."

My knives rises up to strike down on the woman, but she grabs my wrists to break free. She looks over to where the gray orb is being picked up by the human and running away with it. I am being thrown to aside into a glass panel. I let got of my knives so I can cover my face. My gun flies off of my back.

"Verena!" Rocket screams, dropping down to the level I am on. "Are you alright?" he asked, holding my head up off the ground when I lay myself on my back.

"I-I think so," I stuttered a little, placing a hand on my slightly in pain head.

"Does your head hurt?" he asked softly.

"A little."

He gently strokes my cheek, looking deep within my eyes. I too look deep within his dark eyes. Something inside bursts, very similar to what happened on the day we first met. Rocket leans in to gently place a passionate kiss on my forehead, healing the pain. I closed my eyes with a soft smile as I place my hand on his small back as if I am hugging him.

We stayed like this for a few moments before returning to reality.

"Was that Gamora?" I asked, referring to the woman.

"The one that works for Ronan? Yea, it's her," he says, giving me my gun.

"He must want the orb," I said, placing on my gun, sitting up.

"Yea."

We both look over to see the man and woman fighting. The man places a small rocket launcher onto Gamora's leg, resulting her into flying. Rocket smirks as I laugh at this.

"Groot, get him!" I ordered him.

He walks over to the man while the man is being distracted and placing the bag over his head. Our tree friend carries the man over his shoulder.

A joyful laughter appear through my pale gray lips. "Excellent work gentlemen!" I grinned to them, walking.

Rocket chuckles at my childlike behavior, but then turns back to Groot who is smiling. "Quit smiling, you idiot. You're supposed to be a professional."

I roll my eyes, smiling to them, "it's okay to smile for a job well done."

Unfortunately, our joyful moment has been cutted by Gamora running over to us.

"You gotta be kidding me," Rocket groans.

She push us to different sides, attacking Groot. My purple/lilac eyes narrows into a glare as I grab my gun to aim towards her. Gamora cuts Groot's arms off. This motion makes her open the bag to be electrocuted by the man's gun.

I groaned loudly in annoyance. The trigger gets pulled to make a small ball of electricity shooting out. It hits the target into a powerful electric shock.

"Wow your new gun is impressive Verena," Rocket smiles to me.

"Thank you," I said blushing, placing my gun back on my back.

Froot whimpers over to us, looking at his arms. My emotions becomes more concern for our partner. "It's alright Groot," I said softly, placing my hands on his face, "your arms will grow back I promise." Seeing the smile on my face made him smile as well.

Suddenly, our bodies were hit by suspension became from the Nova officers' ships. My hands lower down to my side when we all were captured.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*Verena's POV*

The five of us are in a transportation towards the Kyln Prison. Just our luck. Sure my guys and I have breaked out of prisons in the past, but it always harder to not be caught.

"Here we go again," I sighed as they take us inside.

"Yea it's not too bad this time," Rocket noted, shrugging his shoulders.

"I am Groot," Groot says to us.

"True, but I am getting a little sick about getting into the prisons due to what we do," I said.

The guards has us into a line up. First Gamora, then Star Lord or whatever his name is, and then me.

"Name is Verena. The parents were killed off many years ago and been on its own since then," the guard reads off of a screen.

I growled through my teeth when he called me an it. Rocket is glaring deadly at them.

Once we are introduced, we follow in a line to get cleaned up for the Kyln.

"I guess most of the Nova Corps wanna uphold the laws…..but this one's here, they're corrupt and cruel. But, hey that's not my problem!" Rocket says as we walk a line to get cleaned up. "I ain't gonna be here long! Me, Verena, and Groot have escaped 22 prisons, this one's no different. You're just lucky the broad shoed up, otherwise we would be collectin' that bounty right now and you'd be getting drawn and quartered by Yondu and those Ravagers!"

The Terrain named Peter scoff, "I've had a lot of folks try to kill me over the years. I ain't about to be brought down by a purple haired girl, a tree, and a talking raccoon."

"Hold," the guard orders.

My eyes widened a little. I knew about Rocket's history with that word and let's say it's not pretty.

"What's a raccoon?" Rocket asked.

Peter simply rolls his eyes at this. "What's a raccoon? It's what you are, stupid!"

"Hey! Easy with him!" I exclaimed annoyed at Peter.

"Ain't nothing like me, except me!" Rocket points to himself with his thumb proudly.

"So," Peter speaks as the guard places in a password to open the door, "this orb has a real shiny blue suitcase, Ark of the Covenant, Maltese Falcon sort of vibe. What is it?" he asked Gamora.

"I am Groot," Groot answers his question.

"So what? What's the orb?" Peter asked again, obviously not understanding my dear friend.

"I have no words for a honorless thief," Gamora said with no emotion.

"Pretty high and mighty coming from the lackey of a genocidal maniac," I rolled my eyes, giving her a side glare.

She looks surprised and turns to me.

"We know who you are," I explained boredly, "anyone who is anyone knows who you are."

"Yea, we know who you are," Peter agrees with me. "Who is she?" he asked Groot.

"I am Groot."

"You said that already," Peter says annoyed.

Gamora speaks up, "I wasn't retrieving the orb from Ronan. I was betraying him….I had on agreement to sell it to a third party."

"I am Groot," Groot speaks.

"Well, that's just as fascinating as the first eighty nine times, you've told me that," he says sarcastically. "What is wrong with giving tree here?" he asked Rocket and I.

"He doesn't know how to talk like me and you," I begin, "so his vocabulistics are limited to 'I', 'Am', and 'Groot'. Exclusively in that order."

Then Peter begins to talk about something I was paying attention to until we all heard a room opening up. He look over to see a guard using Peter's musical device.

That made the Terrain get out of our line up and into the room before the door closes. "Hey! Put that away!"

The guard either ignores him or couldn't hear him as he places on the headphones, I believe that's what they are called.

"You son of a….Hey! Listen to me, you big blue bastard. Take those headphones off. That's mine, those belong to impound. That tape and that player is mine!" Peter's obviously furious with the guard.

I look over to where he is to see the guard zap the Terrain with his stunned. The electric shock caused him to fall on his knees, glaring at him.

A snicker appears out of my lips when he gets stunned again. "This should be interesting," I smirked to Rocket.

He laughs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*Verena's POV*

Each one of us were separated with a guard. My guard given me a yellow uniform and pushed me into a changing room where Gamora is.

We both look at each other, giving each other respect. Since she and I are the only females within the group, we might as well give respect.

"Ready?" I asked her once I'm fully dressed.

"Yes," she answers.

Rocket notices me first, all dressed as well, and quickly comes over to me.

"You okay Verena? Did anyone touch you?" he asked worried for me.

I smiled softly down to him, touch by his worry for me. "You always are looking out for me," I speak softly.

Rocket blushes a little. "Yea, you know me," he nervously chuckles.

The guards take us to a larger room with the rest of the prisoners. Many glares and threatening are being thrown to Gamora while rather uncomfortable stares of lust shoot towards me. Rocket notices this and Groot. My raccoon glares deadly at the man staring at me while Groot blocks me away from them.

"Like I said," Rocket speaks up, having our attention on him instead of the prisoners, "she's got a rep. A lot of prisoners here, have lost their families to Ronon and his goons. She'll last a day tops," he says about Gamora.

"The guards will protect her, right?" Peter asked, sounding concerned for the green skinned female.

"Doubt it," I rolled my eyes. "They're here to stop from escaping. They don't care what we do to each other inside."

"Whatever nightmares the future holds are dreams compared to what's behind me," Gamora says, ignoring the glares around her.

A large room is our sleeping quarters just like everyone else here. Groot extended his arms to keep us warm from the cold cell. Rocket and I cuddle with each other for warmth, but we blush at the closeness we are to each other.

"Got a plan to get us out of here?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes I do," Rocket answers whispering. "We will regroup about this plan tomorrow because we need all of the help we have."

"Gamora and I already give each other respect so I know that she can help out," I said.

"True, but keep an eye on her," Rocket firmly tells me.

"Of course Rocket," I smirked. "Also I have noticed a few things among the guards that we can use."

"Good. Now let's get some sleep for the escape tomorrow."

"I am Groot."

I lay against our tree friend while my arms hold onto my handsome raccoon. My lips gently press themselves on top of his head, secretly hoping it will help ease his consent nightmares from his past. Then sleep covers over me.

*Rocket's POV*

Verena gently kisses me on top of my head. A blush warms my furry cheeks. She's the only one who can so this affect on me. I couldn't even imagine my life without her.

When I know that she's asleep, my lips press themselves softly against her cheek, whispering in her ear, "sweet dreams my little lilac flower."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*No One's POV*

The next morning is when the newcomers are going to make a plan. Verena tells her boys that in order to make plans to escape they must help both Peter and Gamora as well. Also in fairness, each one will split the price to go their separate ways. They all agreed.

"So, what's your plan, huh?" the terrain asked when they meet up.

"Okay," Rocket begins when they walk to the table. "If we're gonna get out of here, we're gonna need to get into that watchtower." He's referring to the large watchtower behind him. "And to do that, I'm gonna need a few things."

"The guards wear security bands to control their ins and outs. We need one," Verena explains, sitting down with them.

"Leave it to me," Gamora volunteers, nodding her head.

"That dude there," Rocket points to a man walking past them. "I need his prosthetic leg," he's holding a snicker.

Verena smirks.

"His leg?" Peter was confused.

"There are materials within the prosthetic leg is actually useful to make adjustments in our escape," Verena steps in out of habit.

"Alright," Peter shrugged.

"And finally on that wall, back there is a black panel, blinking yellow light. You see it?" Rocket asked. They all did. "There's a quarnyx battery behind it. Purple ish box, green wires. To get into that watchtower, I definitely need it."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Gamora asked.

"Well, supposedly, these bald-bodies find you attractive," Verena's eyebrow raised in confusion at this as he speaks. "So maybe you can out some sort of trade."

"Why not, Verena?" Peter asked, suggesting something else quickly.

"She's not doing nothing to them," Rocket glares deadly at him, making Verena secretly thanking him.

"Anyways, look, it's twenty feet up in the air, and it's in the middle of the most heavily-guarded part of the prison," Peter explains. "It's impossible to get up there within being seen," he stated.

"Once the guarnyx battery is removed," Verena speaks up, "everything will become emergency mode. Once we have it, we need to move quickly, so you definitely need to get that last."

Then suddenly the lights went out and the emergency mode came on.

"Or we could just get it first and improvise," she suggests a plan after seeing what Groot did.

"I'll get the armband," Gamora volunteers.

"Leg," Peter volunteers.

A series of of machinery surrounds Groot who is still holding the battery.

"Prisoner, drop the device immediately and retreat to your cell or we will open fire," the guard says through the speakers to Groot.  
Groot begins to morph with more of his roots as the anger spreads through him. "I am Groot!" he screams at the top of his lungs.

"Fire!"

He attacks and destroys the machinery, causing mayhem around him and the prisoners. A few of the attacks almost hit his friends, Rocket and Verena.

"All prisoners return to your sleeping areas."

Both Verena and Rocket runs over to Groot, trying not to get hit by the attacks.

"You idiot!" Rocket says to their tree friend annoyed, climbing up on his back as Verena did the same thing. "How are we supposed to fight these things without our stuff?" he asked him, referring to him and his lover.  
One machine begins to shoot multiple hits to Groot who uses his arm as a shield to protect his friends. Dex the Destroyer who has been watching the attack, sees a few guards with guns about to shoot at Groot.

"Fire on my command!" one of them send when they are ready to shoot.

Dex attacks the guards with a series of punches and kicks, knocking them out. Some of them were with the guns that they have. One guard tries to hit him, but it was attacked back.

"Creepy little beast! Purple hair freak!" he calls out for Rocket and Verena before throwing them guns.

They catch them and smirk at each other, loving this now.

"Shall we Rocket?" she asked, smirking more.

"Oh, yea," he smirks back.

Rocket took one side of Groot while Verena takes the other side, doing what they know best. Shooting random things and screaming, but in this case, they are shooting at the attackers so they can escape like usual.  
"Rocket! Verena!" Gamora calls for them from a railing.

She throws the armband to Rocket who catches it.

"Move to the watchtower!" Verena calls back, still on Groot.

Groot stretches out to where Gamora landed on another railing. Rocket and Verena climbs up the branches where she helps them up on the railing.

"Thanks," Verena says to her.

"Don't mention it."

Peter gets up on Groot's legs with the fake leg when another machine comes in to attack. Before it did attack him, Dex jumps up to destroy it, saving Peter.

"You! Man who has lain with an A'askavariian!" Dex exclaims to Peter.

"It was one time, man," Peter mumbles under his breath, climbing up more.

Dex follows him up, wanting to escape as well.

"We need all available guards in full combat gear-" the guard in the watchtower couldn't continue the order because behind him someone enter into the tower.

More like six beings enter in. They pose and glaring at him, silenting telling him that they are here to escape. Gamora and Verena walks over to the fearful guard so Groot can take care of him.

Dex startles Gamora a little before looking at him annoyed.

"Spare me your foul gaze, woman," he barks at her.

"Why is this one here?" she asked Peter annoyed.

"We promised him he could stay by your side until he kills your boss," Peter answers.

"And who is we?" Verena asked annoyed.

"The guys and I," Peter's response makes her roll her eyes. "I always keep my promises, when they're to muscle bound whack jobs who will kill me if I don't. Here you go," he says, giving Verena the leg.  
"I was just kidding about the leg," Verena chuckles with a smirk.

"I just need these two things," Rocket says chuckling, referring the armband and th watchtower.

"What?"

"No, I thought it'd be funny," Rocket snickers. "Was it funny? Wait, what did he look like hopping around?"

"I had to transfer him thirty thousand units!" Peter complained.

"Don't worry," Verena assures him. "I do need the materials in it for future projects."  
"How are we going to leave?" Dex asked.

Many of the machines begin to shoot the glass.

"Well, he's got a plan. Right?" Peter asked Rocket. "Or is that another thing you made up?"

"I have a plan! I have a plan!" Rocket scatters to get everything ready.

"Cease your yammering and relieve us from irksome confinement," Dex is impatient.

"Yea, I'll have to agree with the walking thesaurus on that one," Peter says.

"Do not ever call me a thesaurus." He glares at him deadly.

"It's just a metaphor, dude," he argues back.

The only two girls look at each other annoyed with the guys and rolling their eyes and shaking their heads.

"His people are completely literal," Rocket says from the controls. "Metaphors are gonna go over his head."

"Nothing goes over my head. My reflexes are too fast. I would catch it."

"I'm gonna die surrounded by the biggest idiots and one sane being in the galaxy," Gamora says to herself, annoyed with everyone.

Armed guards comes in with large guns, ready to fire at them.

"Those are some big guns," Peter stated the obvious.

"On my command! Number one!"

One attack cracked the window.

"Rocket, we need to get going," Verena is starting to get worried.

"Hold on!" he says, going through more controls.

"Number two!"

Another cracks another.

"I recognize this animal," Dex says with a smile. "We'd roast them over a flame pit as children. Their flesh was quite delicious."  
"Not helping!" both Verena and Rocket yells at Dex.

"Number three!" More cracks. "All fire on my command! Three! Two! One!"

Before they can fire, Rocket connects two wires together. The Anti-Gravity force came on. Everyone begins to float in mid air as the main part of the watchtower detracts itself from its base.

"Rocket!" Verena smiles big, happily. "You turned off the artificial gravity!"

"Everywhere, but in here," Gamora smiles small, releasing the plan.  
The machines that was attacking them becomes under Rocket's control and attaches themselves onto the watchtower. It was a bit of bumpy ride out of the prison using his control.

"I told you I had a plan," he says, getting them out of here.

Soon they escape with the doors closing behind them.

"That was a pretty good plan," Peter admits, surprised.

Verena smiles big and hugging Rocket from behind making him blush madly at her touch and affictionates.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

*Verena's POV*

Peter smashes out a window for us to get out of the structure. Boxes with our stuff is everywhere and then some. I smiled happily when I see my beloved clothing and weapons.

"Yea! There is it," the terrain points out to a ship in a different location. "Get my ship. It's the Milano, the orange and blue one over in the corner."

"We'll meet you there!" I call out to him, got my stuff.

"They crumpled my pants into a ball," Rocket complained, holding his pants. "That's rude! They folded yours Verena," he comments.

"Let's go!" I ordered my boys and Dex, running towards the ship.

Gamora joins in with us while heading towards the Milano.

Dex, Gamora, Rocket, and I start up the Milano at the controls so we waited for Peter to return.

"How is he going to get us?" I asked about Peter after some time.

"He declined to share that information with me," Gamora answered.

"Well, screw this, than!" Rocket's fed up with this. "I ain't waiting around her some humie with a death wish. You got the orb, right?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied, looking through the bag, but I don't think she actually has it.

"If we don't leave now, we will be blown to bits," Rocket stated.

"No!" Gamora yells at him with the side of her head on her fist. "We're not leaving without the orb," she ordered.

He looks at me for anything from my opinion. I simply nod sadly, without having any options.

"Behold," Dex says, seeing something coming towards us.

Peter came in flying towards the Milano which it is place on autopilot so we can figure out a plan of getting units for the orb.

I enter into where Rocket is, smoothing out my shirt. Dex is there as well, sharpening his knife.

"Now there's a perfect sight to see," Rocket grinned, seeing me.

A blushing smile appears on my face when he says that.

"Thank you," I said softly, sitting on the floor to join him. "Anything good?" I asked, criss crossing my legs.

"Everything's good with you around," he says smiling softly.

Dex rolls his eyes at this.

"Yo, Ranger Ricks! What you doing?" Peter asked I guess Rocket and I, walking over to us. "You can't take apart my ship without asking me!"

We continue on making weaponry.

"What is this?" he asked, about to take one of my creations.

"Don't touch that," Rocket tells him calmly. "It's a bomb."

"Yep," I answered calmly, placing two objects together.

"And you leave it lying around?"

"She was gonna put it in a box," Rocket tells him, pulling out a box.

"What's a box gonna do?"

"How about this one?" I asked, picking up a multi colored small box.

"No! Hey!" Peter closes it almost getting my hand trapped inside. "Leave it alone!"

"Why? What is it?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Shut up," he glares at me.

"Easy now! She's a lady," Rocket glares back.

"What is that?" Peter asked about the other materials.

"That's for when things get really hardcore," grinned the handsome raccoon.

"Or if you wanna blow up moons," I smirked, making Rocket smile at me.

"No one's blowing up moons," Gamora stated as Peter walks over to the maps.

"You just wanna suck the joy out of everything," Rocket mumbles under his breath as we place our objects together.

I smirked and wink at him, secretly telling him we'll put the joy into it. Rocket looks at me for a second before chuckling.

"So, listen, I'm going to need your buyer's coordinates," the terrain says to Gamora looking at hi smaps.

"We're heading in the right direction," she says, looking at the orb in her hand. "For now," she looks at him.

"If we're gonna work together," he says to her, "you might try trusting me a little bit."

"He does have a point," I speak up, focusing on the weaponry.

"And how much do you trust me?" Gamora ask Peter.

"I'd trust you a lot more if you told me what this was," he answers, taking the orb. "Because I'm guessing it's some kind of weapon," he places it on the table.

Rocket motions his head to table, looking at me. I nod my head. We join with them at the table when Gamora admits, "I don't know it is," while leaning over the table.

"If it's a weapon," Dex takes it, "we should use it against Ronon."

"Hey! Easy now!" I yelled, grabbing his arm. "You are going to destroy us all."

"Don't touch me purple hair freak!" he yells back when I remove my hand.

"We helped you escape so you should give us respect," I growled, looking up at him.

"You want respect, shortie?!"

"Hey!" Peter calls out, causing us to look at him. "Nobody is killing anybody on my ship!" we look at him.

"No, let her continue," Rocket smiles.

"We're stuck together until we get the money," Peter explains, ignoring him.

"I have no interest in money," Dex gives Peter the orb, walking away.

"Just plain great," I sighed, looking down.

"Well that means more money for the four of us," Peter says, turning his focus on us. Groot let out a sound. "For the five of us. Partners," he suggested on a term for us.

"We have an agreement, but I would never be partners with the likes of you," Gamora tells him. "I'll tell my buyer we're on our way." She turns to go up the ladder, but turns back to say, "And Quill, your ship is filthy."

She than leaves.

"She isn't wrong," I commented.

"You two have no idea," he smirks. "If I had a black light, the place would look like a Jackson Pollock painting."

"You got issues Quill," Rocket and I said at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

*Verena's POV*

I have found a room as my own during the journey towards Gamora's buyer. A very long day has tired me out so having a nap should be fine. My eyes closed as I drifted into a sleep, but after some time, I wake up and still tired.

Someone enter into the room while I am getting more sleep in the certain amount of time we have. Small, long fingers gently run themselves in my purple hair, relaxing me a little. It's Rocket.

"So beautiful," he mumbles under his breath.

I stir a little, maybe a little too soon, but he didn't remove his fingers. My eyes blink a couple of times.

"Did you sleep okay, Verena?" he asked softly with a smile.

"Yea," I smiled back tiredly as he slide down his hand to my cheek with some of my hair between his fingers. "I forgot how tiring escapes can be."

"Yea, well, after getting the money, you, me, and Groot are going to find a nicer place to live somewhere in the galaxies," he smiles a little more, lovely holding my cheek.

Rocket's always thinking about us as a whole which is one of the many reasons why I fell for him. We stay like this for a little before Rocket suddenly frowns before sighing looking away. His hand gets off of my cheek.

"Something wrong, Rocket?" I asked concerned, raising up by my hands.

"Something is wrong," he says, avoiding my concern look. "Something has been wrong for years now."

Rocket's words worry me more.

"Rocket, please tell me what's wrong," I speak softly, sitting up on the bed.

He looks at me and his eyes widened a little when he sees the tears begin to form in my lilac eyes.

"Ever since I got freed from them, I made a lifelong promise for myself," he confesses.

"What's the promise?"

"The promise is that," he pauses before letting out a growl, "the promise is that I don't fall in love."

"What?" I'm confused.

"No one's going to love me because I don't deserve to be loved."

His words stung me.

"Rocket," I speak firmly. "I don't deserve to be loved," I admitted, bowing my head in sadness.

He looks at me shocked. "No, no, no, don't say that!" Rocket moves my head up a little so our eyes can meet. "You deserve to be loved! You're beautiful, intelligent, and make killer weapons!" he grins at the last part.

It makes me giggle with a blush and I can feel my heart skip a beat.

"Than you deserved to be loved as well," I speak softly, placing my hand on his furry cheek. Rocket leans against it, melting into the touch. "You're cute, handsome, intelligent, and you always protect me from everything and you won't let anything harm me."

"I won't ever because you're my little lilac," he smiles, looking deep within my eyes. "And I'm your protector."

My smile grew bigger and happier as a single tear of happiness slides down my cheek.

He gets onto my lap, facing me and gently moves back closer to the wall behind me. It meets as if he's pinning me against it. His hands hold my face as I wrap my arms around his body.

Our lips finally meet after years of liking each other. Liking each other turn into falling truly in love. My face heats up blushing. Rocket's the one for me and I'm the one for him. The blush darkens when I feel his tongue licking my lower lip. Slowly and nervously, my mouth opens as he can explore my mouth. Each feeling makes me want him in more ways than I ever thought of and I can tell he feels the same way.

He meets with mine, making more waves of pleasure. Moans appear out of my mouth. Rocket moans as well, hearing mine. We fight for dominance resulting him as the winner. He kisses my lips one more time before making a trail from my jaw down my neck. I am a blushing, moaning mess.

The very handsome raccoon gently slides me down on the bed on my back again. Our lips meet as I brought him closer on top of me.

"Verena, I love you," he smiles when we end a very hot passionate make out section of our lives.

"I love you too, Rocket," I smiled back with my arms around him.

A loud knock appear on the door. "You two better not be making baby raccoons in there!" we hear Peter's voice on the other end of the door.

Rocket growls at the door, making me giggle. My hand guides his face back to me. Our lips meet again, forgetting about everyone else for a few more minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

*Verena's POV*

After some time, Rocket and I meet up with everyone at the control when we came across something unfamiliar to most of us.

"What is it?" Drax asked.

"It's called Knowhere," Gamora answers. "The severed head of an ancient celestial being. Be wary headed in, rodent," she says to Rocket. "There are no regulations whatsoever here," she explains, sitting on her seat.

Rocket flies us into the entrance and into something that made my eyes go wide.

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

"Don't be fooled by it's beauty Verena," Gomara speaks to me. "We need to keep our guard up at all times here."

Some machines have their own minds as they act like normal beings around us.

"Hundreds of years ago, the Tivan Group sent workers in to mine the organic matter within the skull," Gamora explains as we walk along the grounds as its citizens. "Bone, brain tissue, spinal fluid. All rar resources, highly valued in black markets across the galaxy." Rocket holds my hand to protect me. "It's dangerous and illegal work suitable only for outlaws."

"Well, I come from a planet of outlaws," Quill speaks up. "Billy the Kid, Bonnie and Clyde, John Stamos."

"It sounds like a place, which I would like to visit," Drax comments.

"Yea, you should," he agrees.

A group of kids past us which makes me sad of seeing their condition. I place my hand in my pocket to pull out a few pieces of candy that I was saving for later, but the kids need it more so than me. The girl smiles happily, taking the candy which I smiled back.

"You always have a soft spot for children," Rocket mumbles under his breath with a soft smile.

I blush at this.

"Your buyer's in there?" I asked Gomara when we arrived to the location.

"We are to wait here for his representative," she says to us, turning to us.

"This is no respectable establishment," Drax comments about the area. "What do you expect us to do while we wait?"

Rocket, Drax, and I are in the bar waiting on an answer on the buyer. Peter and Gamora are off somewhere. I am taking small sips on my drink colored in blue. I'm not much of a drinker, but whenever me and my boys are out drinking, I'll get one drink and I'm done.

My boyfriend has his usual beer and sitting next to me. We are sharing a tray of wings because we haven't had anything good lately.

Everyone of the guys cheers for the Orlonis that they place bets on. I am not into these bets because that's more for the guys. I flinch at a couple of times when the small creatures keep on eating the smaller ones.

"My Orloni has won, as I won at all things!" Drax, drunken, cheers. "Now, let's put more of this liquid into our bodies," he takes a drink.  
"That's the first thing you said that wasn't bat shit crazy!" Rocket, who isn't drunk, grins at Drax.  
I giggled a little when Rocket has his furry face covered in the sauce from the wings. I gently clean his face with a napkin. He playfully acts like he doesn't like it, but the smile on his face shows he likes me caring for him.

"Why take care of him as if he's a child?" Drax asked me, slurring a little.

"I was playing around because I want to help him be clean," I giggled a little.

"Why?"

"Because I love him and he loves me."

"He just loves you for your body," he say through his drunkenness, taking a drink.

Drax's words actually hurt me gratefully. It came to the point I actually feel tears coming.

"What?" I asked.

"What did you say?!" Rocket growls at him.

"She has a body that can fulfilled any man's needs to the point I wouldn't be surprised she's getting money by spreading her legs."

Now the guys chuckles, looking at me in lust, making me seriously uncomfortable.

"She's with me not because of her body so leave her alone!" Rocket screams at them, getting on the table.

"Women like her is only for sexual pleasures!"

The next thing I knew, Rocket and Groot attacks Drax for his drunk words towards me.

Groot wraps his whole body around Drax while Rocket got his weapons out for him when Drax break through Groot's hold.

Thankfully, Gamora and Peter hears the fight from outside.  
"Stop it!" Gamora yells at Drax, stopping him.

"What are you doing?" Peter stops Rocket.

"This vermin speaks of affairs he knows nothing about!" Drax yells.

"That is true!" Rocket tells him.

"He only cares of weakness!"

"Because I love Verena for her heart, not for her body!"

"Hold on! Hold on! What's going on here?" Peter asked again.

"He keeps on saying that women like Verena are only for sexual pleasures!" Rocket explains.

"What?!" Gamora screams at Drax, about to attack him, but Quill manages to get her to stop.

"Verena is beautiful, kind, and doesn't treat me as if I'm a monster!" Rocket comments makes me blush, but I am worried of the scene before me.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked.

"I didn't ask to get made!" Rocket confesses. "I didn't ask to be torn apart, and put back together, over and over and turned into some….some little monster!"

"Rocket, no one's calling you a monster," I speak up worried for him.

"Verena, he called me 'vermin'!" he points at Drax. "She called me 'rodent'!" He turns to everyone else. "Let's see if you can laugh after five or six good shots to your frickin' face!" he is about to shoot him when Gamora and Peter stops them from fighting again.

"No, no, no, no! Four billion units! Rocket!" Peter yells at him, having his hands out to him. "Come on, man. Hey! Suck it up for one more lousy night and you and Verena with Groot are rich."

Rocket looks over to me as I feel the tears running down my face as I have my hands close to my face. He is stunned at the tears before lowering his weapon.

"Fine," he finally speaks. "But I can't promise, when all this is over I'm not gonna kill every last one of you jerks."

"See? That's exactly why none of you have any friends!" Peter tells everyone in our group. "Five seconds after you meet somebody, you're already trying to kill them!"

He does have a point.

"We have travelled halfway across the quadrant and Ronan is no closer to being dead," Drax had enough of this and walks away.

"Drax!" Peter calls for him.

"Let him go," Gamora says. "We don't need him."

Rocket walks over to me and gently takes my hands down so I can see him.

"Hey, I'm so sorry about that," he apologizes, holding them. "Forgive me?"

I nod my head, still feeling hurt from Drax's words.

"Milady Gamora," an unfamiliar voice speaks up from near us. "I'm here to fetch you for my master." A pink skinned female offers her to enter in with us following her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

*Verena's POV*

We follow her to where Gamora's buyer is into a some weird collection.

"Okay, this isn't creepy at all," I commented, looking around.

"We house the galaxy's largest collection of fauna, relics, and species of all manner," our guard explains, walking in front of us.

One creature growls lowly towards Rocket. He growls back lowly as well. I gently tap on his shoulder to get my boyfriend's attention.

"I present to you, Taneleer Tivan, The Collector."  
The Collector turns around to look through his eyewear before walking over to us while taking them off. Obviously Gamora and Tivan knew each other.

"Oh, my dear Gamora," he greets her, raising her hand up to his lips for a kiss. "How wonderful to meet in the flesh."

"Let's bypass the formalities, Tivan," she says, not interested. "We have what we discussed."

He looks over to Groot and asked, "what is that thing there?"

"I am Groot."

"I never thought I'd meet a Groot." He walks over to him, examping him. "And who are you my dear?" he asked, looking at me.

"Verena," I answered, keeping my guard.

Rocket growls under his breath towards him.

"Aren't you a rare species?" he asked, slowly raising my hand up for him to kiss it as well.

"Yes," I sighed sadly.

"You must allow me to pay you and your Groot now so that I can you both part of my collection."

"Why, so he could turn you into a frickin' chair and she could turn you into a bloody mess?" Rocket asked, not liking this guy at all and holding my hand.

"Are they your pets, my dear?" he asked me, referring about Groot and Rocket.

"Her what?" Rocket really didn't like being called that, holding his weapon.

"Tivan," Gamora steps in. "We have been halfway around the galaxy, retrieving this Orb."

"Very well, than. Let us see what you brought."

Gamora looks at Peter who has the orb. He takes it out, but drops it and catches it acting like nothing happened.

Tivan takes it to place it on a device and speaks to us, "oh, my new friends. Before creation itself, there were six singularities." He turns it on where the orb opens to reveal what's inside slowly. "Than the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots." Maps of the universe surrounds us.  
"Infinity Stones," I speak softly, realizing it.

"Yes, these stones, it seems, can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength. Observe," he says, having us look behind us. We turn to see a being with the power of a stone. "These carriers can use the Stone to mow down entire civilizations like wheat in a field. Similar to how Verena's homeworld was destroyed."

My boyfriend sees the terror in my eyes.  
"Once, for a moment, a group was able to share the energy amongst themselves, but even they were quickly destroyed by it."

Finally the orb reveals itself with a small purple light stone, scaring me gratefully. Rocket holds me by hips for protection.

"Beautiful," the Collector loves it. "Beyond compare."

"Blah, blah, blah," Rocket speaks up, trying to calm me down by making this faster. "We're all very fascinated, whitey. But we'd like to get paid."

"How would you like to get paid?" he asked, the maps disappeared.

"What do you think, fancy man? Units!"

"Very well, than," he begins to take out the money for us when he sees his female companion walking over to it. "Carina. Stand back."

She won't listen.

"I will no longer be your slave!" she screams at him, grabbing the orb.

"No!"

The moment when she touched the orb, everything around us gets destroyed by a series of purple lights.

I screamed in terror, dropping down on the ground.

"Verena!" Rocket calls out, running over to me to cover my body from the attacks.

Groot came to save the day by grabbing us and running out of the building that is being destroyed. We screamed when we managed to get out the building before the explosion.

We hit the ground hard, thankfully without anything serious.

"Verena! Are you alright?" Rocket comes over to me as I lay on my back, trying to processed what happened.

"I think so," I answered, gasping for air.

One of his hands is under my head in my hair as he holds me close to him. Our eyes meet worried for each other as Groot holds us both.

"How could I think Tivan could contain whatever was within the Orb?" Gamora's frustrated with herself as she and Peter walk out of there with the Orb in her hand.

"What do you still have it for?" I asked, freaking out, getting up onto my feet.

"What are we gonna do, leave it in there?" Peter asked, yelling back.

"I can't believe you had that in your purse!" Rocket's freaked out as well.

"It's not a purse, it's knapsack!"

"We have to bring this to the Nova Corps," Gamora says. "There's a chance they can contain it."

"Are you kidding me?" Rocket asked.

"We're wanted by the Nova Corps," I explained.

"Just give it to Ronon!" my boyfriend suggested.

"So he can destroy the galaxy?" Peter points out.

"What are you, some saint all of a sudden?" he argues with him. "What has the galaxy ever done for you? Why would you wanna save it?"  
"Because I'm one of the idiots who lives in it!"

"Alright listen!" I had enough of this, holding Peter's cullor. "We cannot allow the Stone to fall into Ronan's hands. We have to go back to your ship and deliver it to Nova because believe me, my home planet was destroyed by a Stone before I moved to Xander." I let it go.

"Right, right, okay, I think you're right," Peter says. "Or we could give it to somebody who's not going to arrest us, who's really nice for a whole lot of money. I think it's a really good balance between both of your points of view."

"You're despicable," Gamora growls at him.

"Dishonorable," I add in growling.

"Faithless!" we both said, walking away.

The sight of different ships appear before us.

"No," Gamora whispers.

"At last!" Drax calls out happy with his daggers out. "I shall meet my foe and destroy him."

"You called Ronan?" Quill asked him, couldn't believe this.

"Quill! Don't you move, boy!" an unfamiliar voice speaks out from the crowd.

Gamora runs to one direction where I follow her. My boys follow me as well. She takes us to the small ships.

"I told you, you can't fit," Rocket says to Groot, getting into his ship.

"I'm sorry Groot," I apologized to him, getting into mine. "I'll be right back, I promise."

I lift up my ship so we can find a way to get out of here. Why must these things happen to me?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

*No One's POV*

Ronan and his army follows the crew with Gamora leading them. Nebula finds the orb.

"The Stone is in the furthest pod," she says, locating it with Gamora's ship.

Verena looks for an escape to the Milano while being close to Rocket. A few of Ronan's army hits her pod, hitting her a bit. Baring through the pain, she looks to see that they are focusing on Gamora's pod.

"Rocket," she calls for her boyfriend, "keep them off Gamora until she gets to the Milano."

"How, Verena?" he asked her, confused. "We've got no weaponery on these things."

"These pods are industrial grade," she explains, looking through everywhere to find a good plan. "They're nearly indestructible."

"Not against necroblasts, they're not."

"That's not what I'm saying, love," she smirks.

"Oh," he realizes it.

"Quill," she calls for Peter through the speakers. "Find Gamora and help her escape to the Milano."

"On it!"

Verena and Rocket separate for the good old fashion way to attack them. Quite of a few the attacks knock the army out and gets destroyed.

"There's many of them!" she calls out, running away from a few.

"You got this, Verena! I believe in you!" Rocket calls back, hitting a few of his own.

During this whole thing, Drax is fighting against Ronan trying to get his revenge. Ronan flips over the Destroyer by the neck.

"I don't recall killing your family," he says to him, holding his neck tighter. "I doubt I'll remember killing you, either." He let's go of his neck.

"Quill, I'm trapped," Gamora announces, from inbetween in a series of the Ronan's army. "I can't make it to te Milano. I have to head out." She heads up to space.

"Wait! These things aren't meant to go out there," Quill explains in a panic.

After hearing that over the speakers, Verena says to Rocket, "we need to go to Gamora now!"

"Way ahead of you," he says, following with her to the space air.

"You are a disappointment, sister," Gamora's sister, Nebula, says to her, tracking her down. "Of all our siblings, I hated you least."

"Nebula, please," Gamora pleaded. "If Ronan gets this stone, he'll kill us all."

"Not all. You will already be dead," Nebula says, attacking her pod.

It gets destroyed, shattering into different pieces. Peter watches in shock of what has happened. Verena and Rocket only sees the destruction from a distance. They fear the worst.

Rocket sees the orb go up into the ship above them. Ronan drags Drax to another part of the place and throwing him into the yellow acid like liquid.

"Ronan, it is done."

Gamora is laying in the space air, slowly dying.

"Quill, come on," Rocket says, giving up. "Her body mods should keep her alive a couple more minutes, but nothing's we can do for her."

"I'm so sorry Quill," Verena says to him sadly.

"These pods aren't meant to be out here," Rocket adds in. "In a second, we're gonna be in the same boat."

Verena stays for a second before leaving with her boyfriend.

"Damn it," Quill says under his breath.

"Quill?" Rocket asked, realizing he's not coming.

"Yondu? Yondu!" Peter calls for him through the communication. "This is Quill! My coordinates are 227 K324."

"Quill, what are you doing?" Verena asked confused.

"Just outside Knowhere," Quill ignores her. "If you're there, come get me. I'm all yours."

Peter puts on his mask so he can breath in this air. He gets out of his pod and floats over to Gamora.

"Quill, don't be ridiculous," Rocket tries to reason with him. "Get back into your pod! You can't fit two people in there." Peter won't listen. "You're gonna die. You'll die in seconds!"

"He cares for her," Verena notices it.  
Rocket and Verena watches to see them get into the ship from before.

*Verena's POV*

I look over to Rocket who is stunned of what just happened. My hands move the pod to turn back to Nowhere so we can get into the Milano. Rocket follows me back to the Nowhere. Groot and Drax are where we landed.  
"Blasted idiot," Rocket says annoyed, when we got out of our pods. "They're all idiots!"

"Quill just got himself captured," I explained to the rest of the group we have.

"None of this ever would have happened if you didn't try to single handedly take on a frickin' army!" Rocket points at Drax angrily.

"He's right you know," I added in.

"I was a fool," Drax says under his breath, sitting up on the ground. "All the anger, all the rage, was just to cover my loss."

My heart broke at the sight of his grief. I really want to give him a hug to comfort him, but Groot did it for me when he places his hand on his shoulder.

"Oh boo who!" Rocket didn't like this. "'My wife and child are dead'." Groot and I look at him gasping and eyes widened. "I don't care if it's mean!" he said to us. "Everyone's got dead people. It's no excuse to get everybody else dead the way!"

My eyes look down to the ground while bowing my head in sadness, thinking about the memories of my parents.

Rocket looks up at me shocked. He thinks he hurts my feelings, but he didn't really.  
He sighs, "I'm sorry Verena."

"It's okay Rocket really," I said to him, turning to him.

"Come on, Groot, Verena," Rocket says to us. "Ronan has the Stone. The only chance we got is to get to the other side of the universe as fast as we can and maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to live full lives before that whack-job ever gets there."

My boyfriend takes my hand so we can leave Knowhere.

"I am Groot," Groot says, standing up to us.

"Save them?" Rocket asked. "How?"

"I am Groot."

"Groot, yes they're the only friends that we ever had," I said to him with a sigh, "but there's an army of Ravagers around them. And there's only the three of us!"

"Four," Drax says, standing up, joining us.  
I look down to my boyfriend who looks back. My head nods with a smile curl up on my lips.

He lets out a frustrating growl before hitting some grass behind him. "You're making me beat...up….grass!" After a few moments, he takes a deep breath before turning to us. "Alright, here's what we are going to do."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

*Verena's POV*

"Are you sure about this?" I asked concerned when Drax placing on the suit.

"Of course I am!" Rocket grins at me. "Besides he deserves this for what he did back there."

"That's true," I said realizing it, "but I can handle your weapons more so than him."

"Yes, but I want you to be safe, Verena," he smiles to me, holding my hand.

I smiled back, holding his hand. "I love you Rocket," I tell him softly.

"I love you too Verena," he tells it back to me softly as well.

We lean in for a kiss for a few moments before getting back to business.

I navigate our ship closer to the ship where Quill and Gamora. My thumbs press the buttons to attack on the ship to get their attention. Drex got onto his position where he can target the ship with Rocket's weapon at cew.

"Attention, idiots," Rocket speaks to them through the speakers. "The lunatic on top of this craft is holding a Hadron Enforcer. It's a weapon of my own design."

"If you don't hand over our companions now," I step in, "he's gonna tear your ship a new one."

"A very big new one!" Rocket says.

"We're giving you to the count of five," I add in.

"5, 4, 3," we count together.  
"Rocket, Verena, it's me, for God sakes!" we hear Quill on the other side. "We figured it out! We're fine!"

"Hey, Quill," Rocket greeted him with a smile, making me chuckle. "What's going on?"

So we made an agreement. We got Quill and Gamora back while we don't get to destroy their ship.

Quill tells us what he has in mind for a plan, but it didn't seem to pleasing.

"You call that 'figured it out'?" Rocket's not happy as he sits next to me. "We're gonna rob the guys who just beat us senseless."

"You want to talk about senseless?" Quill argues back. "How about trying to save us by blowing us up?"

"We were only gonna blow you up if they didn't turn you over!" my boyfriend explains.

"And how on earth were they gonna turn us over when you only gave them a count of five?"

"We didn't have time to work out the minutiae of the plan. This is what we get for acting altruistically."

"I am Groot," Groot says.

"They are ungrateful," Rocket tells him.

"What's important now is we get to the Ravagers' army to help us save Xander," Gamora steps in, annoyed with them both.  
"So we can give the Stone to Yondu who's just gonna sell to somebody even worse?" he asked her.

I raised my eyebrow at this, understanding it.

"We'll figure that part out later," Quill says.

"We have to stop Ronon," Gamora tells us.

"But how?" I asked, stepping in.

"I have a plan," the human says to us.

"You've got a plan?" I asked.

"Yes."

"First of all, you're copying me from when I said I had a plan," Rocket speaks up.

"No, I'm not," Quill tells us. "People say that all the time. It's not unique of a thing to say."

"Secondly, I don't even believe you a plan," Rocket crosses his arms across his chest.

"I have part of a plan!"

"What percentage of a plan do you have?" Drex asked him as I'm trying to keep Rocket calm.  
"You don't get to ask questions after the nonsense you pulled on Knowhere," Gamora points at him, glaring.  
"I just saved Quill," he defends himself.

"We're already established that you destroying the ship that I'm on is not saving me," Quill speaks up.

"When did we establish it?" Drex asked confused.

"Like three seconds ago!" I tell him, now annoyed with everything now.

"I wasn't listening. I was thinking of something else," he mumbles, making me and Gamora roll our eyes.

"She's right," Rocket says referring to Gamora, "you don't get an opinion."

"What percentage?" I asked Quill.

"I don't know," he answers, "twelve percent."  
"Twelve percent?" my boyfriend asked before laughing.

"That's a fake laugh," Quill glares at him.

"It's real!"

"Totally fake," Quill says as Gamora sits on the other side of Rocket.

"That is the most real, authentic, hysterical laugh of my entire life," Rocket explains. "Because that is not a plan."

"It's barely a concept," Gamora speaks.

"You're taking their side?" Quill's in disbelieve with her.

"I am Groot."

"So what, it's better than eleven percent?" Rocket asked our friend. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Thank you, Groot," the terran smiles, patting his shoulder. "Thank you. See? Groot's the only one of you who has a clue."

Groot chews on a piece of leaves from his shoulder as I glare at him.

"Guys, come on," Quill finally says after a few moments of gathering his thoughts. "Yondu is gonna be here in two seconds. He expects to hear this big plan of ours. I need your help. I look around at us. You what I see?"

I shook my head for a no.  
"Losers." I glare at him again. "I mean, like, folks who have lost stuff. And we have. Man, we have. All of us." My mood softens. "Our homes, our families, normal lives. And Usually, life takes more than it gives. But not today. Today, it's given us something. It has given us a chance."

"To do what?" Drax asked.

"To give a shit," he explains to him. "For once. Not run away. I, for one, am not gonna stand by and watch as Ronan wipes out billions of innocent lives."

"But, Quill," I look up to him when I had my head down, taking everything to heart. "Stopping Ronan, it's impossible. You're asking us to die."

"Yea, I guess I am," he says softly, after realizing it and walks away.

"Quill," Gamora speaks up, stopping him and making him turn back. "I have lived most my life surrounded by my enemies." She stands up. "I will be grateful to die among my friends."

"My species were either killed by Ronon or a Stone," I speak up, than standing up. "If it means to stop him to get my species the justice they need, I rather do the revenge with my old friends and new friends."  
"You are an honorable man, Quill," Drax says before standing up as well. "I will fight beside you and in the end, I will see my wife and daughter again."

"I am Groot," Groot stands up as well.

We look at my boyfriend Rocket who's still sitting down.

"What the hell," he sighs and standing up as well, "I don't got that long a lifespan, anyway."

I smiled at him.


End file.
